


Sleep Well, Fair Prince

by Junliet



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Sleeping Beauty AU, fairytale, prince Javier, prince Yuzuru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: After years and years of trying and trying, the kingdom of Japan rejoiced when their king and queen, Daisuke and Mao, announced that they were finally having a baby. Preparations were made for the heir to be born and, the day he was, the royals announced that they were going to christen their royal baby. Guests were invited and preparations were made to officially welcome the new prince to the kingdom.





	1. The prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seidesumei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidesumei/gifts).



> Sleeping Beauty AU for Yuzuvier. Thank you for reading. This is pretty much based on the ballet, although my accuracy may be low, sorry.  
> This work is gifted to someone very amazing; they inspired me with my very first fic, so please enjoy this!!
> 
> Character list:  
> Aurora: Yuzuru  
> Prince: Javier  
> Lilac Fairy: Shoma  
> Carabosse: Artur Dmitriev Snr  
> King Florestan: Daisuke  
> The Queen: Mao  
> Red Fairy: Boyang  
> Pink Fairy: Satoko  
> Green Fairy: Jason  
> Blue Fairy: Evgenia  
> Silver Fairy: Alina  
> Purple Fairy: Jun

After years and years of trying and trying, the kingdom of Japan rejoiced when their king and queen, Daisuke and Mao, announced that they were finally having a baby. Preparations were made for the heir to be born and, the day he was, the royals announced that they were going to christen their royal baby. Guests were invited and preparations were made to officially welcome the new prince to the kingdom.

Mao and Daisuke positively glowed as they stood by their baby’s crib, rocking it gently as guests arrived in their throne room, greeting the couple and their new baby boy. His black hair matched both his parents’, but the straightness of it came from his mother rather than his father. He had soft, squishy cheeks that Daisuke could barely stop poking, much to his wife’s amusement, and he turned in his sleep, fists clenched adorably.

“Dai,” Mao chuckled, moving his hand away from their baby’s cheeks gently, “you keep doing that.”

“They’re really soft,” he mumbled, moving some of the hair out of their sleeping baby’s eyes carefully. “He’s… I’m…”

“Hey,” his wife wiped the tears carefully off his cheeks, smiling slightly. “It’s okay. I understand. We… We tried for so long.” She looked down at their baby, smiling so much that she glowed even more with happiness. “And we were finally blessed Daisuke! Blessed with the perfect, most wonderful angel!”

“He’s going to be blessed even more.” Daisuke nodded towards the door behind Mao.

A group of seven people entered the throne room together, all with wings on their backs and each with a wand. Daisuke went over to greet them, bowing his head to their leader as Mao hovered instead by the crib, idly stroking the baby’s cheek as she watched their guests mill about happily, chatting amongst themselves. Each compliment to her baby made Mao’s smile grow; guests came over to coo at the sleeping prince and to compliment Mao and Daisuke when he came back over to his wife and son. Soon, several guards moved the crib to in front of the thrones, setting it near the centre of the room. Daisuke looped an arm around Mao’s waist gently, kissing the crown of her head before he spoke to the guests.

“Friends! Fairies! Welcome to our home and our kingdom! We want to thank you for all being here today; this is a very important time for all of us. You all know how difficult this journey was for us,” he looked at his wife, stroking her waist lightly as he spoke, “and we’d like to thank you all for your ongoing support of us. We are truly grateful to all of you for continuing to support all of us and our kingdom, and thank you so much for coming here today to be here too.” He smiled at the leader of the fairies who nodded back. “And now, we would like to thank the fairies, who have all offered to grant gifts to our baby. Please, fairies, meet Yuzuru.”

The leader of the fairies nodded to the tall fairy next to him, clad in a red open shirt with silver swirls and black velvety trousers connect to them, swept his floppy black hair out of his eyes and drew his red wand, smiling as he approached the crib. He stood over the sleeping baby and sighed gently, waving the wand to produce little red sparkles as he spoke quietly.

“Dear little Prince Yuzuru. My gift to you is the gift of temperament. You will grow up to be strong willed and true to yourself. Do not compromise yourself for anyone else, Prince Yuzuru, but stay strong to your morals and ideals.”

The red fairy stepped away, and the leader nodded to a shorter young lady clad in a pink and white floaty dress. She shook out her wings and held her white wand up. She stood over the crib and smiled down at the prince. She held her wand over him, waving it smoothly.

“Prince Yuzuru, my gift to you is the gift of wisdom. You will forever be wise and knowledgeable. You will be able to trust yourself and your decisions, although it would be wise to still listen to your parents.” She glanced over at Daisuke and Mao, chuckling lightly to herself. “You will be a wise leader too, when your time comes Yuzuru.”

The pink fairy bowed to the new prince and then stepped away, joining the group of fairies as the next stepped up. A young man with a wide grin and long hair tied back in a ponytail, wearing black velvety trousers and a green shirt that was connected to the trousers by a bedazzled belt, stepped up to the crib, holding his wand out. He cleared his throat, raising the wand high, before he smiled down at the baby.

“Prince Yuzuru.” He said, lowering his wand. Green sparkles fell across the baby, landing for a moment on his cheeks and eyelashes before they vanished. “My gift to you is generosity. You will be giving and kind. You will be generous with the wisdom that Satoko gave you, and generous with the joy you are soon to be granted. You will offer people help whenever you can, and your inner beauty will flourish.”

The green fairy smiled at their leader, and he received a nod in return as they next fairy stepped up. Her long brown hair was wound up into a bun, and she smoothed out the skirt of her bright blue dress. The pink fabric inside the layers fluttered around her legs as she walked, and she held her long blue wand out, smiling at the child, who had just woken up, in his crib. He blinked open his large, deep brown eyes at her, and she sighed, twirling her wand and covering his hair in blue sparkles.

“Prince Yuzuru. My gift to you is the gift of wit. You will be able to make people smile, and you will find the fun in each situation. Each challenge that comes your way, you will meet with happiness and a bright smile. You will be smiley and happy, and you will be the kind of funny that inspires other people in life. When you are king, Yuzuru, you will be a shining light in your kingdom.”

She stepped away, and the blue fairy smiled to the next young lady as they passed. She too had brown hair wound up tightly into a bun, but she was wearing a tutu that appeared to have been weaved out of the moonlight and the stars themselves, blended with some of the dark of the night. She withdrew a silvery white wand and smiled, holding out a hand to the baby who took her finger, playing with it. She lightly shook her wand, showering him with silver sparkles.

“Dearest Prince Yuzuru,” she said softly, and he stopped wiggling, looking up at her seriously, “my gift to you is the gift of purity. You will be virtuous and a symbol to your people. You will be pure and innocent all through your childhood, and you will grow up to be responsible and respected.” The baby prince nuzzled his cheek against her fingers and she sighed happily. “You will be beloved and your purity will know no comparison across the kingdom.”

The silver fairy stepped away and the little prince whined slightly as she pulled her hand away. She waved her wand, creating a large bubble that, in a cloud of sparkles, burst over his crib to reveal a large yellow and red plushie bear. The lead fairy raised an eyebrow at the one in silver but said nothing, chuckling slightly to himself as she walked away from the crib. Another fairy stepped up, moving his black hair out of his eyes. He smoothed out the front of his black velvety trousers and his purple shirt, with light lace accents on the lapels and sleeves. He tripped over the steps to the thrones and crib, chuckling lightly to himself as he corrected himself and drew his purple wand out of his sleeve. He waved it lightly, getting purple sparkles all over the crib as well as some on himself.

“Prince Yuzuru, my gift to you is joy. May your life always be filled with happiness, and may your smile lightly up the kingdom. Let everyday of your life have a new adventure that brings a smile to your face, and may you provide joy to others also. May you have fun, as Evgenia said, and may you always be joyful through your life.”

The purple fairy gave the little prince a wave before he stepped away from the crib, staying on his feet this time. The leader, wearing a lilac shirt with silver accents and black velvety trousers, similar to the red, green, and purple fairies, stepped up to the crib. He smiled down at the infant, who giggled at him, cuddling the bear that Alina had given him tightly. The leader raised his lilac wand and smiled, starting to speak.

“Dear Prince Yuzuru, my gift to you is—”

An almighty crash shocked the fairy and the rest of the guests, and there was an overwhelming silence that seemed to suffocate the room. Thunder crashed outside and the door creaked open. Daisuke and Mao moved closer towards the crib, standing between it and the doorway, as a fairy clad in a black cloak, walked into the room, heading straight for the royals. The group of fairies huddled closer together, and their leader’s eyes narrowed slightly at the newest arrival.

“What a glittering assembly you have here, King Daisuke,” the man spoke, looking around the throne room with a smirk. “Nobility. Gentry. Why,” he smirked at the huddle of fairies, “even the rabble!”

The blue fairy started to fly at him, but the silver fairy pulled her back into the huddle, hiding behind her.

“Artur,” the king said with a nod, “we’re honoured to have you here.”

“Are you now?” The fairy narrowed his eyes at the king. “Then why didn’t I get an invitation?”

Daisuke’s blood ran cold, and Mao froze next to him, looking very slowly up at her husband. “Pardon?” she asked gently.

“I said, Your Majesty, why didn’t I get an invitation?”

“You… You didn’t?” Daisuke asked meekly and the fairy rolled his eyes.

“Of course I didn’t. I really was most distressed to not get one—”

“You weren’t wanted!” The purple fairy snapped before the red fairy smacked him on the back of the head lightly.

“Weren’t—Oh, dear dear dear. What an awkward situation this is then.” The fairy walked leisurely towards the crib, staring at Daisuke in a way that made the king’s skin crawl. “Since I’m here, I too will lay a gift upon the child.”

“What?” Mao whispered, and Daisuke’s gaze hardened at the fairy.

“Seize him!”

“Pathetic!” The fairy flung out a hand and a wave of black magic knocked Daisuke and Mao away from the crib. The king cradled his wife, checking her over as she clung to him. The fairy started to talk as black sparkles fell onto the little prince.

“This baby will grow to be the most fair and beautiful prince that the kingdom has ever seen. His beauty will rival no other, and it will only grow each day. But! On the prince’s sixteenth birthday, he will prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel, and will die!”

“No!” Daisuke shouted, but he was held back by another wave of black magic. Mao’s face crumpled and she turned, hiding it against her husband’s chest as he held her protectively.

“He will be the most beautiful prince the world will ever see, but only for a short time.” The fairy smirked, disappearing in a wave of black magic.

The silence in the room was broken only by the quiet noises of the queen sobbing into her husband’s chest, and Daisuke himself looked somewhat shaken. He rubbed her back soothingly, looking down at their son before he looked up at the leader of the rest of the fairies.

“Shoma,” he asked softly, “Shoma, please, any of you, can you do something? Anything?”

“I’m afraid we can’t remove the spell,” Shoma sighed, “and they all gave a gift already. It is in the Fairy Law that only one gift is given by each of us.”

“T-then…” Daisuke wiped at his eyes, still rubbing Mao’s back. “T-then… he… We only… sixteen…”

“Fear not, Your Majesty, for there is still some hope. You see, I did not have a chance to finish giving my gift to Yuzuru when he came in. There is still something I can do.”

“Oh, Shoma! Can you remove it?” The king asked with a bright smile. The lilac fairy shook his head sadly, moving his brown curls.

“I cannot remove it completely, I’m sorry. However,” he spoke up quickly, and the queen also looked up with wide, red rimmed eyes, “I can soften it somewhat.”

“Do what you need to do,” Mao said gently, and the lilac fairy nodded, stepping up to the crib one more time.

The lilac fairy raised his wand, sighing before he started speaking again, waving his wand to shower the young prince in lilac sparkles as he spoke.

“Dear Prince Yuzuru. The curse laid upon will not come to pass in its entirety. On your sixteenth birthday, you will indeed prick your finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel. You will not die, but fall into a deep sleep. You will sleep for a hundred years, undisturbed as you do. You will not age during the hundred years. You will remain untouched by the outside world and, at the end, you will be awakened by true love’s kiss.”

Shoma finished and slid his wand away with a final sigh. The young prince watched him and the other fairies curiously before the silver and blue fairies tucked him in and he fell asleep. Daisuke and Mao thanked Shoma quietly for all he did for them, and the guests and fairies all left.

“We cannot let this come to pass Mao,” Daisuke said firmly. “We cannot. We can’t lose our Yuzuru.”

“I agree,” the queen mumbled, holding him closer in her arms as she looked down at her sleeping son cuddling his toy. “He’s… We can’t lose him. He’s… Even if it is only sleep and not death, we can’t.”

Daisuke stood up abruptly. “Send a decree out! All spinning wheels in the kingdom shall be burnt! Even the ones in the palace, no, especially the ones in the palace! Yuzuru will have no sharp objects near him! Ever! From henceforth, all spinning wheels will be outlawed in this kingdom!”


	2. Growing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sixteen years passed slowly, and, for Daisuke and Mao, every day was a mix of pride and pain, of fondness and sadness. Yuzuru grew up to be wise, even as a young boy, generous and helpful, joyful and witty, and had a beauty and purity that no other in the kingdom could ever compare to. Through his teenage years, he grew more beautiful each day. Daisuke and Mao watched each day pass with heavy hearts. Every minor thing set them off and they worried for him almost constantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here is another chapter of the sleeping beauty au that no one asked for but you get anyway. This doesn't actually happen in the ballet, but I thought it was important to put in, because I wanted at least some kind of a link between baby Yuzuru and sixteen year old Yuzuru.
> 
> This chapter doesn't move anything along really, but next chapter more of the plot will start. Thank you so much for reading, and please, enjoy!

Sixteen years passed slowly, and, for Daisuke and Mao, every day was a mix of pride and pain, of fondness and sadness. Yuzuru grew up to be wise, even as a young boy, generous and helpful, joyful and witty, and had a beauty and purity that no other in the kingdom could ever compare to. Through his teenage years, he grew more beautiful each day. Daisuke and Mao watched each day pass with heavy hearts. Every minor thing set them off and they worried for him almost constantly.

“What happened?” Daisuke asked dangerously softly as he picked up a whimpering four-year-old Yuzuru, cradling as if he were still a baby.

“He… I’m sorry Sir, we were just trying to—”

“These are sharp,” Daisuke interrupted, looking at the skates on Yuzuru’s feet. “Aren’t they.”

It wasn’t a question and the two guards swallowed quickly, shaking slightly under Daisuke’s cold hard gaze.

“S-sir, he… He begged us to teach him and—”

“And I said nothing sharp around him.” Daisuke almost shook with rage. “This was carelessness! Look at him! He cut his hand with his blade! This is your first and only warning, clear?!”

“C-clear sir…”

Yuzuru, however, with only a few brief moments on the ice, had fallen in love with it. He stole a pair of skates and slipped down to the palace rink whenever he could, learning how to skate by himself until he was confident enough. Part of his respite in life involved running to the rink in his socks at three in the morning, skates in his hands as he jumped over the creaky stair, down the hallway and into the rink. Skating became one of the constants in his life.

Another constant, however, was his parents’ overprotective actions. Once, when they’d gone out into the kingdom together, Yuzuru had fallen in love with some of the white roses that grew almost everywhere in the kingdom. He reached out, picking one, and then dropped it in surprise. A bead of blood dripped from his finger and, instinctively, he raised it to his mouth. His mother saw and cupped his cheeks quickly.

“Yuzuru? Yuzuru are you alright?”

“It was just a thorn,” he picked up the rose, being much more careful, and pulled the thorn off. “I’m fine, see? It doesn’t hurt.”

His mother nodded slowly, kissing the crown of his head quickly before she pulled him into a tight hug, holding him as though he might disappear.

As much as Yuzuru begged and pleaded, for his eleventh birthday, no roses were planted in the palace gardens. Instead, he got a clean cut rose with all the thorns removed, placed on the desk of his room at the top of one of the palace towers.

Yuzuru’s sixteenth birthday was the next day, and he could barely concentrate in any of his lessons with his tutor as he buzzed in his seat. She just smiled and let him go out into the gardens for a walk to burn off some of his excitement. He walked around, enjoying the frosty air as he held Pooh up, showing him the snowdrops.

“And tomorrow, tomorrow I’ll be sixteen Pooh. I don’t know what that means,” the guard behind him swallowed thickly as he spoke, “but hopefully it’ll be another year of fun!” He then turned to the guard with a bright grin.

“I know you said we’d have to wait until my sixteenth birthday, but please, pretty please, can you teach me to sword fight? Please?”

“Well…”

“I won’t tell my parents,” Yuzuru mumbled and the guard eventually nodded.

“As you wish, Your Highness.”

The prince and the guard stood together in the training room as the guard talked the prince through some of the basic movements. The prince listened attentively and picked it up quickly. Their lesson quickly dissolved into an actual duel, and Yuzuru was doing his best to hold his own against the much bigger, much more experienced guard. The prince stumbled over himself, dropping the sword before he fell. He put his hand out instinctively, right onto the blade as he fell. He hissed with pain, looking down at his now bloody palm.

The guard when pale and he instantly sat down next to Yuzuru, tending to the new wound as quickly as he could. The prince looked at him, very confused, when the double doors opened. The guard stiffened, and Yuzuru’s eyes widened when he saw his parents both rushing in. His mother sat down right by his side, pulling his hand into her lap. His father glared at the guard.

“What happened?” Daisuke asked the guard. The man swallowed thickly, avoiding looking at the king and queen.

“It’s my fault.” Yuzuru said quickly. His father raised an eyebrow at him.

“I doubt that very much Yuzuru. Now, what happened?”

“Please Father, listen! It was—”

“Yuzuru, please,” Mao said gently to him, “please stop moving so much. You’ve just made it worse.”

“Sorry…” he mumbled to his mother, “but it really was my fault Father! It was my idea!”

His father rolled his eyes before he looked down at the prince. “If that’s the case, why did you act so recklessly? You know that you’re delicate.” Yuzuru bristled at the word. “You are, Yuzuru. Don’t deny it. You are delicate, and you shouldn’t be doing things that can lead to you getting cuts on your hands!”

Yuzuru bowed his head, letting his hair fall over his eyes sadly. “Yes Father…” he mumbled more to himself. “Please, don’t punish him. He only did what I asked him to. This is my fault.”

The guard was dismissed and he all but ran from the room, still very pale. Mao insisted on getting Yuzuru checked over by the palace doctor before he was shut up in his nice, safe room. Yuzuru flopped onto his bed, sighing as he scooped up his red and yellow teddy that he’d had as long as he could remember.

“It’s not fair Pooh!” he grumbled. “It’s really not fair! I’m so nearly sixteen! Why do they keep treating me like a baby? “You can’t do this Yuzuru!” “Oh, no, don’t do that Yuzuru!” “You might get hurt Yuzuru!” They never let me do anything for myself. I mean, I’m not allowed a knife or fork even at dinner! Thank goodness most of what I eat is with chopsticks!” He huffed, hugging the toy closer. “It’s not fair. I want to be able to do normal things, like go outside without a guard, or learn to sword fight like other princes, or do anything that isn’t safe.”

The prince carried his toy out onto his balcony, looking over the kingdom with a soft sigh. “I mean, I understand why they do it. They love me. They don’t want me to get hurt. But… I… I want freedom, Pooh. I want to be able to… to… I don’t know what I want to do, but I want to experience everything I can! I want to just have the freedom to do more, you know?”

 The toy only looked at him with that same, half smile expression he’d always had. Yuzuru sighed and changed into sleepwear, closing his balcony doors with a small sigh. “Maybe tomorrow will be better Pooh. Maybe…”

Yuzuru drifted off to sleep, and, in his room, seven figures fluttered out, landing on the table in tiny forms instead of their human sized forms.

“It’s time,” Shoma said firmly. “Tomorrow morning, we will give Yuzuru the final gifts we have prepared for him. Then… Well…”

“Hopefully the curse won’t happen!” The Silver Fairy said, a small smile on her face. The Blue Fairy pulled her into a gentle hug, shaking her head.

“It will happen Alina,” she whispered. “Fairy curses always do. No matter how hard people try to stop them, and we’ve all seen how hard they’ve tried.”

“But… They’ve tried so hard…” The Purple Fairy whispered. “They… They got rid of the spinning wheels and you can’t prick your finger on something that isn’t there, right?”

“They’re forgetting that Artur has magic,” The Lilac Fairy cut in, shaking his head. “I hate to say it, but it’s very likely that the Prince will prick his finger tomorrow. The absence of a spinning wheel won’t stop him, especially when he can create one out of nowhere. Daisuke burning all the spinning wheels will have done absolutely nothing to stop him.”

The other fairies nodded sadly, looking over at where the prince lay curled up with his Pooh bear. The Lilac Fairy shook his head sadly.

“Poor Yuzuru,” The Green Fairy mumbled. “All he wants is to be free and happy.”

“He will be,” the Red Fairy reasoned, “once his true love comes and breaks the spell!”

Shoma rubbed at his forehead with a sigh. “We’ll see. We’ll see.”

“Why can’t we just tell him not to touch a spinning wheel?”

“He’s never seen one,” Shoma pointed out to Satoko. “Oh, Mao and Daisuke, you tried to protect him this way but it won’t work. He won’t even know what to look for if we tell him “Hey, Yuzuru, don’t touch any spinning wheels tomorrow. Thanks.” will he?”

The Silver Fairy fluttered over to the sleeping prince and touched her wand lightly to his forehead. “Sweet dreams Yuzuru. Rest well for tomorrow, for it may be your last day in a long time.”

The Red, Green, and Lilac fairies all exchanged a sad look, and Shoma spoke up again. “We will watch over him tomorrow, give him his gifts from us, and then see what happens. You all know what to do if he does touch the spindle, right?”

“Yes,” the group nodded, and Shoma smiled slightly. He turned to the sleeping prince and hovered by him. “I’m sorry for tomorrow, Yuzuru,” he whispered to the sleeping prince, frowning sadly down at the young man. “We did our best. I’m sorry.”

The fairies then disappeared together in a flurry of multicoloured sparkles, and Yuzuru shifted in his sleep, cuddling Pooh closer.


	3. The sixteenth birthday ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Yuzuru’s eyes fluttered open slowly as light from the dawn spilt through the crack in his balcony curtains onto his face. He rubbed at his eyes before he scooped up Pooh and stood up, carrying his bear out onto the balcony. Leaning on the railing, he watched the sky change colour from a dark blue through to pinks, oranges, and purples. He squeezed Pooh’s nose, smiling down at the old bear.
> 
> “It’s my birthday,” he whispered to the bear. “I’m sixteen now Pooh. Sixteen!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! I'm avoiding doing work because I'd much rather write and upload this than do homework. This chapter is kind of long, sorry, and the crown is based on this crown: https://crownmasters.com/collections/mens-crowns/products/osaka-mens-imperial-crown-gold-tone-editio (It's very Yuzuru I think)
> 
> Big thank you again to Sei Desu Mei for all your help, especially with choosing the crown. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter!

The next morning, Yuzuru’s eyes fluttered open slowly as light from the dawn spilt through the crack in his balcony curtains onto his face. He rubbed at his eyes before he scooped up Pooh and stood up, carrying his bear out onto the balcony. Leaning on the railing, he watched the sky change colour from a dark blue through to pinks, oranges, and purples. He squeezed Pooh’s nose, smiling down at the old bear.

“It’s my birthday,” he whispered to the bear. “I’m sixteen now Pooh. Sixteen!”

He grinned to the bear before he turned, heading back into his room. He gasped, nearly dropping the bear in shock. On his desk, sitting beside his bouquet of thorn-less white roses in a jar, was a crown. Two main bands of gold provided support for the elaborate swirls made of diamonds set into the gold that linked the two bands. Designs that looked like lotus flowers or butterfly wings sat atop the bands of gold and were linked by swirls of diamond set into more gold. The prince touched the crown lightly, picking up the card that leaned against it.

_Dear Yuzuru,_

_We hope you like our birthday gifts to you_

_Your friends and protectors_

Yuzuru put down the card with a smile and touched the crown again lightly, tracing the intricate patterns with his fingers carefully. He turned to his bear.

“Pooh, what do you think of—” he froze again, looking over at his wardrobe. Hanging on the handle was a new set of clothes made from a pale pink fabric. It dipped slightly around his chest, with a mesh bridging the gap, and darker pink fabric with decorative stones lined the edge of the dip. The sleeves were looser around the lower arms, and, when he turned the costume around, a line of the darker pink fabric and stones followed his spine down to where the pink fabric met velvet trousers. Yuzuru ran his fingers lightly over the silky fabric before he tugged off his sleep clothes and hurriedly got changed. Before he dashed out of the room, he made his bed and stopped in front of the mirror, carefully picking up his new crown. Not breaking eye contact with his image in the mirror, he slowly lowered the crown onto his head, swallowing as his eyes widened. It fitted him perfectly, just like the clothes had. He brushed some of his hair out of his eyes before he nodded, smiling almost shyly at his reflection, and left the safety of his room.

The rest of the palace was in chaos. Staff were dashing around, flitting from the throne room to the kitchens and back again almost constantly. Yuzuru nearly got food thrown over him as he slipped past a group of frantic servants into the throne room.

“No, no no, what on earth are those?!” Daisuke asked, shaking his head in despair as he pointed at the swords the guards had. “What if he—”

“Father!” Yuzuru ran across the room and hugged his father tightly, smiling against his shoulder. The king held his son tightly, rubbing his back, as he let out a sigh of relief.

“Yuzuru, my darling, happy birthday,” Daisuke said gently, kissing Yuzuru’s forehead gently, being careful not to hit his son’s new crown. “How are you feeling for tonight?”

“Tonight?” Yuzuru asked quietly, looking up at his father with wide eyes. His mother, behind them both, ushered the guards out before she hugged him tightly from behind.

“Happy birthday Sweetheart,” Mao said gently, and Daisuke continued.

“Yes Yuzuru. Tonight, there is to be a royal ball in celebration of your birthday.” Daisuke explained gently, rubbing his shoulder lightly. Yuzuru’s smile only grew and he laughed to himself as he placed his hands upon Daisuke’s shoulders, just like he did when he was little.

“A dance?” He asked, and his father nodded, placing his hands gently on Yuzuru’s waist as he spun him around the throne room with a little smile.

“Of course, my little prince,” he smiled, and the king held his son close as he led them around the room. Yuzuru’s little chuckles made his heart soar slightly, and he caught Mao’s eye across the room. His wife nodded and went to tending to the decorations and arrangements.

“Father?” Yuzuru asked quietly, and Daisuke looked down, seeing his son’s large brown eyes looking up at him.

“Yes?” Daisuke asked gently, holding him close, just like he did when Yuzuru was still a very young child and stood on his feet to dance properly.

“I… Um… I have a request for tonight.”

Daisuke swallowed thickly before he nodded, smiling at his son lightly. “What is that request?”

“I would like to go out on my own. Please. Even if I have to wait until well into the evening, please, please let me go out into the gardens by myself for a walk.”

Daisuke chewed his lip thoughtfully. Artur had only said on Yuzuru’s sixteenth birthday. If Yuzuru was always in their sight until after midnight, they would be free from the curse. Daisuke nodded and rubbed his son’s shoulder gently.

“After midnight. Then you can go out on your own in the gardens, alright?”

Yuzuru’s face lit up and he squeezed his father tightly in a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Daisuke patted his back gently, settling back into the rhythm of their dance carefully. Around them, staff members ran around, putting up decorations and setting out food for the evening. All too soon, Daisuke had to get back to work, and Yuzuru went off to sit by the rink, reading a book as he sat by the edge. The guard near him sat there too, watching the prince as he glanced at the ice longingly, only half focused on his book. The prince touched the ice longingly as the guard led him back towards the throne room in the evening.

The throne room had been decorated beautifully. Yuzuru’s face lit up as he saw the elaborate decorations that his family had arranged for him, including floral displays, and an incredible banquet. Little white roses lined the edges of the crystal chandeliers, and each staff member had a rose pinned to their lapel. Guests flitted around the room, holding glasses and chatting, and the prince rushed over to his parents who pulled him into a tight hug.

“Yuzuru!” his mother took his hands before she gestured to the four men standing beside her. “Yuzuru, please, meet these young princes. They’d all like to dance with you!” She smiled, pushing him forwards lightly by the small of his back gently.

Yuzuru bowed quickly to the four young men standing before him. “It’s an honour to meet you. I’m Yuzuru.”

One with curly dark hair stepped forwards and bowed back, straightening the front of his red and gold clothes. “I am Prince Nathan, but please, just Nathan is fine.”

The next stepped forwards, brushing some of his blonde hair out of his eyes as he bowed low too. He fiddled with the lapels of his red and black jacket, smiling nervously. “I’m Mikhail. Prince Mikhail, but, as Nathan said, just Mikhail is fine.”

The next prince stepped forwards, giving Yuzuru a slightly lopsided smile as he bowed too. He smoothed the wrinkles out of the front of his blue suit jacket and brushed some of his own black hair out of his eyes. “I’m Keiji. Nice to meet you Yuzuru.”

The last prince smiled, moving his brown hair out of his eyes as he bowed his head to Yuzuru, withdrawing a thorn-less white rose from the pocket of his white jacket, decorated with golden swirls. “Nice to meet you, Yuzuru. I am Misha.”

Yuzuru bowed to the four of them again, and Nathan and Mikhail took his hands gently, leading him out to the centre of the room. The crowd cleared a space for them, and Mikhail let Nathan lead Yuzuru out, holding his hand carefully as if he might break. Yuzuru danced for some time with Nathan, letting the other man take the lead as they danced around the throne room in a careful manner; both men were focused on not making a single technical mistake. Soon the orchestra in the room finished their music, and Yuzuru and Nathan bowed to each other as Mikhail stepped forwards, taking Yuzuru’s hand. The younger prince again let him take control and he settled into Mikhail’s dance style very quickly. He giggled a little as the other prince, overwhelmed with nerves, stumbled, and Yuzuru kept his hand firmly on Mikhail’s shoulder, holding him up as the other led the dance. Mikhail tried to spin Yuzuru, and both ended up laughing as Yuzuru stumbled, having to be caught by Mikhail. They bowed to each other, still chuckling, as Keiji stepped up. Yuzuru took his hand and followed his lead carefully, shocked by his style. It was almost nothing like the meticulous nature of Nathan’s dancing, littered with subtle emotion and interpretation, or the more emotional dancing of Mikhail. Keiji’s dancing was fast and fun, and the orchestra soon caught up to his style, matching their music to the dance. Yuzuru grinned as he was spun around the room, laughing as Keiji nearly dropped him during a spur of the moment lift attempt. Once the music stopped, Yuzuru bowed his head to Keiji, and Misha stepped up to take his hand. Yuzuru followed his lead and sighed contently as he did. Misha’s style of dancing was the most similar to his own: full of emotions without forgetting the technical side. Misha didn’t let the steps overtake them as he led Yuzuru carefully around the room, holding his waist gently. The young prince followed him and, too soon really for Yuzuru’s liking, the orchestra stopped and the crowd around them applauded. Yuzuru bowed to the four princes who bowed back to him. The crowd soon filled in again, and guests started to dance with each other as the orchestra picked back up again. Yuzuru weaved through the crowd, thanking everyone for their wishes, as he made his way back over to his parents.

“What time is it?” Yuzuru asked his father, eyes bright. Daisuke chuckled and checked his pocket watch.

“Eleven. One more hour and then you can go out, alright?”

Yuzuru nodded enthusiastically, nearly upsetting his crown, and Mao hugged him tightly, rubbing his shoulders.

“You’ve grown up so much Yuzuru. It seems like only yesterday we were—”

“Not another story!” Yuzuru squeaked and both his parents laughed at his red face from embarrassment.

Daisuke patted him on the shoulder and turned him around to face some guests, who held out boxes to him. Yuzuru bowed to them, taking the gifts with many words of thanks, before he set them on one of the tables. Daisuke and Mao stepped back, watching contentedly as more guests gathered around their son.

One man stepped forwards, a cloak covering his face, and he bowed his head to Yuzuru. The prince returned the gesture and then gasped at the gift presented to him.

“For you, Your Highness. Many happy returns,” the man said, holding out a small bouquet of white roses to Yuzuru.

“Thank you, Sir!” Yuzuru took them eagerly, admiring them with a smile before he bowed low. “Thank you, thank you, thank yo—ouch!”

Yuzuru dropped the bouquet and looked down at his hands. A bead of blood dripped from his finger, falling onto one of the rose petals, staining it. The man smirked beneath his cloak as Mao and Daisuke ran to Yuzuru’s side, looping their arms around his waist. The King picked up the bouquet and, from in the middle of the flowers, he removed a spindle, the same as those on spinning wheels.

Mao and Daisuke’s hearts stopped. The queen held Yuzuru tighter, holding him against her as he trembled slightly, and Daisuke’s eyes darkened at the cloaked figure.

“Who are you?” He asked, voice dangerously quiet. The figure laughed, throwing back the hood of his cloak to reveal Artur. “A-artur…” Daisuke’s eyes widened and he pulled his wife and son into a hug, standing between them and the fairy.

Yuzuru stumbled, falling into their arms as his eyes fluttered slightly. “W-what’s happening?” he whispered. Mao kissed his forehead gently, tears running down her cheeks.

Daisuke rubbed his shoulder gently and helped him stand upright again. He checked his watch. Quarter to midnight.

Yuzuru stood on shaky legs before Artur raised a hand. The fairy pointed at the young prince and Yuzuru collapsed into his parents’ arms, losing consciousness, and his crown fell off, clattering to the floor by the fairy’s feet loudly. Mao and Daisuke caught him and set him down carefully on the floor, holding him close as they sobbed into each other’s arms.

“I told you all! On the prince’s sixteenth birthday, he will prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel, and will die!” Artur laughed at the young prince’s body. “And so, it has come to pass.” As guests ran around in chaos, Artur disappeared in a cloud of black magic.

Mao and Daisuke openly wept in each other’s arms as Yuzuru’s head lay on his mother’s lap. The guests avoided looking at the pair and their son out of politeness.

“Do not cry, Your Majesties,” a gentle voice filled the room, and the crowd parted to reveal the collection of fairies, with the Lilac Fairy leading them. “Yuzuru is not dead; he’s just asleep. He is sleeping and will rest for a hundred years, until true love’s kiss breaks the spell.”

“In a hundred years we will all be dead Shoma!” Daisuke cried mournfully, and Mao sobbed into his shoulder. “He will awaken in a whole life without us.”

Shoma looked at the other fairies and nodded. “Then we will put you all to sleep. We will let you all sleep for a hundred years and you will awaken when Yuzuru is awakened.”

Daisuke looked down at his wife and his son’s body before he nodded slowly. “Any guest wishing to leave now has my respect. Thank you for everything you have done for us.”

Several guests, including the four princes, left, leaving mostly just palace staff and Yuzuru’s parents. Shoma smiled and the Red and Green fairy picked up Yuzuru carefully, placing his crown back on his head, and they carried him up to his room as the other fairies drew their wands. Shoma held up his wand as Mao and Daisuke settled into their thrones and other members of the staff found more comfortable positions to settle into. The Lilac Fairy held his wand up high and sparkles of lilac, silver, blue, purple, and pink filled the room.

“For a hundred years, the prince will sleep. And while he does, you must not weep. For sleep as well, and you will wake, when true love’s kiss the spell does break.”

The sparkles in the room settled on each person and they started to yawn, falling asleep where they were. Shoma smiled and, as soon as the palace was asleep, the fairies all went up to Yuzuru’s room in the tower.

The Red and Green fairies had laid Yuzuru down carefully on his bed, and they had placed Pooh by his arm. The Silver Fairy hid her face in the Blue Fairy’s shoulder once they got into the room, and the Purple Fairy wiped his eyes quickly.

“No need to cry,” Shoma said softly. “Yuzuru will be alright. And we will look over him, look over them all, for a hundred years.” The Lilac Fairy kissed the sleeping prince’s forehead lightly. “Sleep well, fair prince, and in a hundred years, your true love will awaken you.”


	4. The years go by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artur cackled to himself outside the palace as thunderclouds gathered and a storm hit, mirroring the mood of the kingdom as Shoma’s spell settled across them as well as the palace too, sending the subjects of the kingdom to sleep. Artur cackled when he met with Shoma, laughing even more.
> 
> “What do you think of that, Lilac Fairy? The precious prince is gone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT so disclaimer disclaimer, this scene is neither in the ballet nor the Disney film, BUT I didn't want to just put in a hundred year time skip because that felt lazy when I initially planned it, so this happened instead. Shoma suffers. Yuzuru suffers. Daisuke and Mao suffer. Just so you know. We good? Okay.
> 
> Special thanks goes, as always, to Sei Desu Mei, and this chapter is specifically dedicated to K1mHeechu1. Enjoy (?) this chapter; sorry it's short and painful!

Artur cackled to himself outside the palace as thunderclouds gathered and a storm hit, mirroring the mood of the kingdom as Shoma’s spell settled across them as well as the palace too, sending the subjects of the kingdom to sleep. Artur cackled when he met with Shoma, laughing even more.

“What do you think of that, Lilac Fairy? The precious prince is gone!”

Shoma tilted his head at him and smiled. “Gone? Oh no, good sir, Yuzuru is not gone.”

“What do you mean?” Artur narrowed his eyes at Shoma. “What did you do to my spell?!”

“Not much,” Shoma admired his nails with a little grin that made Artur’s eye twitch. “I fixed it a little. Death is so mean, especially to a poor little sixteen-year-old. Yuzuru’s sleeping, not dead.”

“What?” Artur whispered, enraged.

“Instead of death, as you spelled out, I changed what your spell was all about. When his finger he did prick, I changed the outcome with a simple trick. Yuzuru did fall, but none shall weep. He did not die, just fall asleep. For a hundred years he will not wake, and, with true love’s kiss, the spell shall break.”

Artur glared at the lilac fairy and vines covered in thorns grew up from the ground, encasing the palace in layers of thick foliage. Another layer blocked the rest of the kingdom too, and Artur smirked at the Lilac fairy.

“He cannot awaken if his true love cannot get to him!”

Shoma rolled his eyes at the other fairy. “True love will find a way, regardless of how many thorns you try and block him out with. All the thorns in the world will not stop Yuzuru’s true love from saving him.”

Artur threw a wave of black magic at Shoma in anger, but a wall of Lilac blocked it. Shoma raised an eyebrow at the other fairy.

“Seriously? Attacking me won’t change the outcome of the spell. Pull yourself together and accept that you’ve lost this fight.”

“I haven’t lost anything!” he snapped, glaring at the Lilac fairy. “Yuzuru may not die, but he will certainly suffer for the next hundred years!”

“Not if I have anything to say about it!” Shoma snapped back, gaze darkening. “Leave him alone. You’ve already put him through enough.”

“And who is going to stop me?” Artur laughed and Shoma held his wand tighter. “One of your little crew? Their magic certainly isn’t strong enough to stop mine. In fact, I could wipe all of them out with one finger click.”

“You wouldn’t.” Shoma hissed, wand raised at the ready.

“Oh dear dear dear Shoma. I thought you didn’t want to have a fight.” Artur smirked. “No, I’ll leave your little precious gang alone, but I will not leave the prince alone.”

“What are you going to do to him?” Shoma’s harsh tone softened to one of concern instead, hard stare dropping to a look of concern. The other fairy smirked at him.

“Nothing physical, don’t worry. But he won’t sleep peacefully. Neither with dear Daisuke and Mao.”

“For goodness’ sake, have you no humanity? No compassion? No kindness?!”

Artur looked at the Lilac fairy with a smirk. “Does that matter Shoma?” Vines made from black magic pulled Shoma’s arms behind him and knocked his wand out of his hand. “You’ve got bigger problems now.”

The Lilac fairy struggled against the magic bonds, but his wings were pinned down by the black magic wrapping itself around his waist and torso multiple times. The magic covered his mouth too, and Artur laughed coldly as he grabbed Shoma's arm, tugging him into a swirl of black magic where they disappeared.

Shoma blinked away blearily as he looked around. He tugged against his restraints to no avail, pulling against the chains made from black magic. He struggled more, fighting against the chains.

"Comfortable?" Shoma looked up to see Artur standing over him, a cruel, cold smirk on his face as he looked down at the Lilac fairy.

"What is the meaning of this Artur?" Shoma snapped, pulling harder against the chains.

"It's just a little something to show you what happens when you think you've beaten me. Enjoy staying here for, oh, say, a couple of hundred years?"

"You're joking, right?!" Shoma gasped, shaking his head in shock. "Please, come on, be reasonable!"

Artur rolled his eyes, turning towards the door with a little chuckle. "Whatever you say Shoma. Oh," he waved his hand and the wall opposite to Shoma dissolved into a mirror of sorts, showing an image of Yuzuru asleep. Shoma's face fell as he looked up at the image. "Have fun Shoma. I'll see you... Soon."

"Artur!" Shoma shouted, tugging against the chain. "No, Artur! Come back!"

The other fairy walked out of the room firmly, smirking slightly, and Shoma still pulled against the chains, trying to get free again. A small whimper from the mirror caught Shoma's attention, and his heart got caught in his throat.

Yuzuru, on the screen, was lying still on his bed, exactly where the fairies had left him. Shoma watched in horror as Artur appeared in Yuzuru's room, standing over the sleeping prince with a cold smirk that made Shoma's skin crawl. The fairy waved a hand over the prince, covering him with black magic. The prince whimpered, face falling and contorting into a frown and other emotions. Each little noise that Yuzuru made broke Shoma's heart even more, and he pulled harder against the chains.

"Artur! Let me go!"

Yuzuru stood on the ice rink, smiling to himself as he slid around the rink with a sigh. He skated deep into his edges, and enjoyed himself, losing himself in the skating. Suddenly the ice around his feet shattered and he scrambled, trying to stay upright as the ice broke around him. Yuzuru tried to skate away, tried to get off the edge, but black imps and demons forced him back onto the breaking ice, keeping him in position.

"P-please!" Yuzuru begged the demons who didn't listen. "P-please! Let me go! Let me leave!"

The demons ignored him, nipping at him and forcing him back to middle of the shattering ice. Yuzuru panicked, skating around in anguish.

"Yuzuru!" Shoma shouted, pulling against the chains. "Yuzuru, no! It's not real! It's not real!"

"It's real enough to him," Artur cackled. "And he's going to suffer with these dreams for all the hundred years he's asleep."

"No!" Shoma almost burst into tears. "No, let him go! He's done nothing wrong!"

Artur just cackled and waved a hand over the mirror. The picture changed to Mao and Daisuke. The sleeping pair frowned in worry, and Shoma closed his eyes, looking away from the picture.

"Artur, please, stop this."

"No." the fairy said firmly. "No. Absolutely not. You will watch this and you will suffer for years."

Deep in the wood, the group of six fairies huddled together, worry evident on all of their faces. The youngest of the group, the Silver fairy, clung onto the Blue fairy's hand tightly.

"Shoma..." the Red fairy mumbled and the others nodded. The Pink fairy held the Lilac fairy's wand as well as her own, looking out towards Artur's castle.

"Do you think he's really got him?" She whispered, and the Green fairy nodded sadly.

"He's stuck there, and I don't know how much we can really do to help him."

"We have to do something!" The Blue fairy said, stroking the Silver fairy's hair gently. "We can't just... We can't just do nothing!"

"We also can't just rush in." the Pink fairy reasoned. "Artur will be expecting that. We... The most important thing to do will be to help Yuzuru first. Grant him peace from those nightmares that have plagued him for six long decades now."

"We have tried!" The Purple fairy shook his head in despair. "Our magic isn't strong enough."

"Which is why we need him back with us."

"But, if we rush in, he may trap us too." the Pink fairy reasoned. "Shoma wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, especially..." she tailed off, glancing over at the Silver fairy. "I say we take the time to plan this properly rather than risk anyone else. He is strong. He can handle this."

Inside the cell, Shoma's head was bowed and he couldn't bear to watch the mirror anymore. He'd lost all sense of time; all he knew was that Yuzuru had been suffering relentlessly since he fell asleep however long ago it was. The King and Queen were also plagued with nightmares about losing their son each and every night.

"Artur," he begged, "please. Give Yuzuru some peace. It's... I don't even know how long it's been..."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Shoma," the fairy said, touching the mirror lightly. Shoma flinched as Yuzuru let out a quiet shriek of pain in his sleep.

"Please! Whatever you're doing to him, let him go!"

Artur chuckled and pulled the Lilac fairy's head back by his hair. "Ready to submit, Shoma?"

"N-never. I will not let you kill the prince."

"Then you will watch him suffer for eternity. You cannot block my magic without your wand."

He threw Shoma's head down again and the fairy winced, shaking. The other fairy laughed, walking out of the cell once again. "See you again soon Shoma. Enjoy the show!"

As Artur left, he laughed, walking away from the cell. Unnoticed by him, six tiny figures fluttered into the cell through the keyhole. They landed in the cell and grew to their full size in front of Shoma.

"Lilac, sir," Shoma looked up blearily only for his eyes to widen.

"B-Boyang? Satoko? Jason? Evgenia? Alina? Jun? What are you doing here?" he whispered softly. "If he sees you--"

"Here," Satoko passed him his wand quickly. "Please, we need your magic to help Yuzuru. It's... It's been seventy-five years and we need to help him. His family have been suffering for so long, and you’re the only one who is strong enough to counter his magic."

Shoma nodded, taking his wand. The black chains around him glowed lilac before they vanished, and he shook his wings out. Shoma held his hands out to the other fairies, taking hold of two of them, who held onto the others. Glowing lilac, the seven fairies disappeared from the dungeon and castle, appearing in Yuzuru's room in the tower.

The prince, still asleep, was whimpering in his sleep, and tears were running down his cheeks. Shoma placed a hand on his forehead gently.

"Yuzuru, sleep well. Sleep softly, with dreams only of happiness and love, not pain and suffering that you have endured for so long."

The prince calmed down, and the other fairies relaxed, as did Shoma. The Lilac fairy sent out purple sparkles down to Daisuke and Mao, relieving them of their own painful nightmares and replacing them with nicer dreams.

"We still have twenty-five years to go, but soon we should start to look for potential heroes. After all," Shoma gestured out of the window, "that wall of thorns won't clear itself."

"Soon. But not yet. The right man will reveal himself soon," Satoko murmured, and Shoma nodded to her.

"Of course. And it has to be Yuzuru's true love. We will know him when we see him; I'm sure of it."


	5. Saving the prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twenty-five years later, riding in a forest was an entourage of royals and tutors as part of a hunting party. Most of the group laughed together, but one man, lingering near the back on his horse, kept to himself. His large brown eyes were downcast, and his brown curls covered his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the angsty mess that was the last chapter. This next chapter is definitely less angsty and resolves the story. This is the penultimate chapter, so yeah, the end is in sight!   
> I don't have much to add other than: thank you so much for reading this, and special thanks go to Sei Desu Mei xxx

Twenty-five years later, riding in a forest was an entourage of royals and tutors as part of a hunting party. Most of the group laughed together, but one man, lingering near the back on his horse, kept to himself. His large brown eyes were downcast, and his brown curls covered his eyes. An older man on the horse next to him raised an eyebrow at him.

“Javier,” the man asked softly, “are you alright?”

The younger man nodded slowly, looking at the group. “Brian, I’d like a few moments alone.”

His tutor nodded, smiling as he patted Javier’s shoulder gently. “Of course. We’ll be at the lodge when you want to meet up with us.” The older man continued on his horse, leaving Javier alone.

Javier slid off his horse, tying it up to a tree. He patted its nose lightly when a twig snapped behind him and he spun around, hand already resting on the hilt of his sword.

Standing before him was a short man with a lilac shirt and black velvet trousers. The tips of his lilac wings poked over his shoulders, and he held a lilac wand tightly. He looked up, brown eyes meeting Javier’s through his own curls, and smiled slightly.

"Are you Prince Javier?" Shoma asked, and Javier raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who is asking?"

Shoma just smiled and held up his wand, waving it in front of the prince. The air in front of the prince rippled and a mirror appeared. As Javier looked into it, an image of Yuzuru sleeping appeared.

"Who is he?" Javier asked softly, reaching out to touch the mirror image. The picture rippled slightly under his touch, and Shoma smiled a little.

"He, Prince, is Prince Yuzuru, the one from the legends. He exists, Prince Javier, and he lies sleeping in the topmost tower of the palace in the kingdom of Japan."

"He's beautiful," Javier whispered, eyes not leaving Yuzuru's image in the mirror. Shoma smiled at the expression, nodding to himself.

"He can only be awoken by true love's kiss, Prince Javier. I will help you get to the palace, and you can save him and awaken him."

The prince looked at the fairy, searching his face for a moment. "You're serious? I'm not hallucinating this, am I?"

Shoma slapped the prince hard across the face, and Javier stumbled back, holding his cheek in surprise. The fairy did it again.

"Still think you're hallucinating Prince? Yuzuru is real."

Javier touched the image again, watching as Shoma changed it to one of Yuzuru skating, Yuzuru dancing, Yuzuru laughing with his parents, and he sighed, smiling at the image before him.

"He is truly beautiful. But, why me? How can you be so sure that I'm his true love?"

Shoma shrugged slightly. "I can't be. But I can see how you look at him, and I can see that you feel at least something for him, and it isn't just superficial. I'm magic, Prince Javier, I can tell you're thinking with your brain somewhat."

Javier watched as Shoma waved his wand. The image of Yuzuru in the mirror stepped out and into the glade next to Javier. The twenty year old prince offered a hand to the image, and Yuzuru took it shyly. The prince swallowed, meeting Yuzuru's eyes as placed a hand gently on the waist of the image that felt so real to him. Yuzuru placed his hands on Javier's shoulders, and the other led him around the glade in a slow dance. Javier couldn't tear his eyes away from Yuzuru's as they danced. He moved to cup Yuzuru's cheek, eyes closed as he leaned in to kiss him, but he met nothing but air. The image of Yuzuru had faded, and Shoma raised an eyebrow at the prince.

"Where is he?" Javier asked. "Where?"

"I will show you, Prince, if you are brave enough to face the challenges that lie ahead."

"What are you saying, Fairy?"

"Oh, lower your sword. I'm not going to hurt him. Lord knows I've suffered enough to try and help him." Shoma shuddered slightly. "I'm checking that you know what you're accepting. It's not a mean feat you know."

"Whatever it takes, Fairy, I will do." Javier promised and Shoma nodded with a little smile.

"Then follow me Prince. And the name's Shoma, so you can stop calling me fairy."

"I'm Javier, but many call me Javi." The prince bowed his head and the fairy nodded, gesturing to the prince's horse.

"It'll be faster. Come on, let's go."

Javier swung his leg up as he got onto the horse and he set off, galloping after Shoma as the fairy weaved between trees, leading him out of the forest. Javier kept pace with the fairy, and Shoma slowed enough to not lose Javier as they went. He led Javier away from the forest and towards the kingdom that had been sealed off from the rest of the world for the past hundred years. The prince's eyes widened in fear as he saw the towering wall of thorns appear before him.

"Well well well Shoma," the Lilac fairy and the prince both stiffened, and, as Javier slid off the horse, they both turned to see Artur lurking beside the walls of thick thorns, "Is this really who you've chosen?"

"Artur," Shoma's eyes narrowed at the evil fairy.

"You still think you can defeat me Shoma? Did all those years teach you nothing?"

Shoma opened his mouth to reply before he quickly dodged the vines sent out at him. "Javier, look out!"

The prince ducked a vine aimed at his arms, but one coiled around his ankle, tightening and yanking him towards the wall of thorns with a yelp. Shoma sent lilac sparkles at it, which collided with the thorn. They, however, bounced off. Artur smirked, tying Javier up with vines, surrounding his neck with thorns to force up his head.

"You see Shoma? I am stronger than you are. Give up. Yuzuru is as good as dead already."

"After all we went through? After everything we fairies have done for him? After all the love his parents have given to him? No! We will not give up on him Artur! You know better than anyone that a fairy spell will come true. The hundred years will be up soon. It is you who are fighting the losing battle here."

Artur smirked at the fairy and wrapped a vine around Javier's mouth to gag him. "You're clearly losing here Shoma." he cackled. "Maybe you just want to be back in that cell? Or maybe you'd rather one of the other suffered instead?" The fairy grinned, black magic swirling around him dangerously. "Maybe the Purple fairy? Or no, the favourite of all of your clan: the Silver fairy!"

Shoma's gaze darkened and he sent a blast of purple sparkles at Artur. The other deflected the magic with a wave of his arm. He sent back a wave of black magic that the other fairy darted out of the way of. Artur smirked, tightening the vines around Javier. The prince squirmed and thorns dug in against his wrists, his ankles, he neck, his back, everywhere. Shoma sent out more sparkles towards Javier, but they did nothing against the black vines that held him firmly still.

"You have lost Shoma! Admit it!" Artur shouted, clipping his wing and shoulder with black magic. The fairy tumbled out of the air, hitting the ground hard. "You're going back into that cell where you belong, and Yuzuru will never leave the nightmares."

"Oh, won't he?" Artur turned to see the six other fairies standing nearby. The Silver fairy picked Shoma up, and the Blue fairy pushed her behind her, glaring at the evil fairy.

"Oh look. You brought the rabble Shoma. How quaint." Artur cackled. The Red and Green fairies exchanged a look and the group stepped apart, revealing a free Javier holding up his sword firmly.

"Oh sword of truth, fly swift and sure, so evil will die and good endure!" the Pink fairy shouted, casting a spell on the prince's sword. The blade glowed and he charged at the evil fairy.

Artur threw a wave of black magic at him, however the blade reflected it. The evil fairy glared at him and threw wave after wave of dark magic at him. The spell Satoko had cast on Javier's sword protected the prince from the attacks, and Artur only had time to widen his eyes as he brought the sword down, stabbing the evil fairy cleanly.

Artur exploded in a cloud of black sparkles. Javier panted for breath, gasping a little, and he fell to his knees, dropping his sword. Shoma stood up and offered him a hand with a smile.

"Well done Javier," he whispered. The prince caught sight of the edge of Shoma's purple wing, tainted with black magic.

"Your wing--"

"Will heal with time. That's not your main priority now." he gestured to the wall of thorns, and Javier raised the sword one more time.

With the thorns no longer attacking him, Javier cut through them easily, making his way into the kingdom that had been untouched for a century. He ran towards the palace, led by the fairies. They unlocked the main doors for him, and he walked into the throne room, past the sleeping King and Queen. He headed through one of the archways and walked slowly up the stairs, higher and higher up the spiral staircase. The fairies stopped on the final landing and gestured to the last section of spiral staircase.

"Up there he sleeps," Shoma said gently. "Go. He will be there, I promise."

Javier nodded and swallowed thickly as he walked up the stairs slowly, hand tracing the marble walls as he climbed higher and higher. He came to a door and looked it up and down before he tried the handle.

It swung open, and Javier gasped. There, lying on the bed, was a young man wearing a pale pink shirt with a dipped chest and a mesh connecting the two sides. A delicate crown made of carefully intertwined golden lines, and lines of diamonds set into gold, sat atop the young man's straight black hair. His rosebud lips were slightly parted, and he was holding a white rose. Next to him, resting on his arm, was a red and yellow bear. Javier could barely breathe as he looked down at the young man lying on the bed. He sat down carefully beside him, cupping his cheek gently. He swallowed down his fear as he rubbed Yuzuru's cold cheek with his thumb lightly. If he didn't trust the fairies who had saved his life, he would have assumed that Yuzuru was dead. His eyes flicked to the sleeping prince's lips, and he closed his eyes, swallowing down his fear again as he kissed the sleeping prince's lips softly.

Javier pulled back after a moment, sitting back up. Colour rose up into the sleeping prince's cheeks, and his eyes fluttered open slowly. Large, dark brown eyes looked around the room before they met Javier's own wide brown eyes. Yuzuru gazed at him curiously for a moment before a small smile blossomed on his lips.

"Hi," he breathed out. Javier nearly burst into tears with happiness.

"Hello. Hi. I'm... I'm Javier."

"Yuzuru," he sat up as he spoke, squeezing Pooh's nose lightly. "What... Um... What happened?"

"I can answer that," Yuzuru and Javier both looked up as Shoma walked into the room. The lilac fairy sat down on the chair by Yuzuru's dressing table and sighed. "Yuzuru, nice to finally meet you. I am Shoma. I've been watching over you as much as I could since you were born." He looked up, meeting the prince's eyes and holding eye contact firmly. "When you were born, a mistake was made for your christening. Someone forgot to invite one of the other fairies, and he cursed you to die after pricking your finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel on your sixteenth birthday." Yuzuru gasped and Javier took his hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb lightly to try and calm him down. "I softened it as much as I could, and so, instead of dying, you slept for a hundred years instead. With true love's kiss, you would awaken." Yuzuru raised a hand to his lips, touching them lightly. "Your family, and the palace staff slept too so that you wouldn't wake up in a world without anyone you know."

"And..." Yuzuru looked up at Javier with wide eyes that stopped Javier's heart for what felt like an eternity, "And you... You saved me Javier?"

"Just Javi is fine," the prince whispered.

Yuzuru couldn't take it. He burst into tears and hugged Javier tightly, sobbing openly into the other's shirt.

"Yuzuru? Yuzuru, what's wrong?" Javier asked, rubbing his back gently.

"They... T-they only did it to save me... E-every day... Every day I pushed them away and... and I was so ungrateful, and they only wanted to help me. They only tried to keep me safe and... And I... And I still got hurt."

"Hey," Javier cupped his cheeks and wiped away Yuzuru's tears with his thumb, smiling down at the other prince. "It's okay. We all make mistakes. We never know what will happen." he kissed Yuzuru's forehead gently.

"I... I must apologise..." Yuzuru mumbled, and Javier nodded, standing from the bed before he offered Yuzuru a hand. The other prince accepted it and Shoma smiled as they walked down from Yuzuru's room together.

Down in the throne room, the other fairies had awoken the palace staff and the members of the kingdom who had been put to sleep for a hundred years. Mao stretched her arms out, yawning, before her eyes widened and she shook Daisuke by the shoulder.

"Daisuke! Daisuke, wake up!"

"Eh?" He blinked awake, looking up at her. "Mao? What...?"

"We're awake, Daisuke! We're awake! Yuzuru..."

Daisuke gasped, face lighting up, when they both heard an almighty crash and the door flew open. Yuzuru ran in, followed by a taller Spanish man. The two parents stood up and ran over to him, meeting him halfway as they pulled him into a tight hug. The young prince held their shirts tightly, and all three of them burst into tears.

"I-I'm... I-I'm so sorry... I-I... I was always so ungrateful... I-I didn't mean to upset you and worry you and, and, and hurt you for so long, and--"

"Yuzuru," Mao said softly, wiping away her tears, "you're still with us. You're here with us now, and that's all that matters to us. Y-you're here, and y-you're okay..."

Daisuke looked over his son's shoulder to see Javier lingering in the background. He kissed his son's forehead gently before he walked over towards the other man.

"Are you the true love?" Daisuke asked.

Javier looked up at him before he bowed his head quickly. "S-sir, I--"

"Did you save us? Was it you who saved our son?"

"I-I was the one who kissed him sir--"

Javier was cut off by Daisuke pulling him into a firm hug. "Thank you," the king whispered. "You saved us. You saved him. You... I... I don't know what to say..."

"Father?" Yuzuru asked, and Daisuke let go of Javier to smile at his son.

"Yes Yuzuru?"

Yuzuru chuckled slightly, looking at his feet shyly. "Um... Can I please learn to skate properly now? And sword fight? And... and can we have roses in the garden?"

Daisuke and Mao exchanged a look, pulling Yuzuru back into another hug tightly.

"Of course," Daisuke whispered as his son leaned against his chest and his wife rested her head on his shoulder. "Of course, Yuzuru. And you two have our blessing."

Yuzuru swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. The group of seven fairies stood together in the corner of the room, smiling to each other, and Mao offered a hand to Javier, pulling him into the family group hug too. All throughout kingdom, people yawned, rubbing sleep out of their eyes as the curse and all the remnants of it disappeared. Shoma sent word to Javier’s tutor about where the prince had disappeared to, and the remaining wall of thorns vanished, disintegrating into dust that flew away on the wind.


	6. A beautiful wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier fiddled with his suit nervously, adjusting the cuff links again and again. His tutor, Brian, placed a hand gently on his shoulder, smiling slightly.
> 
> "Relax," the older man said with a little chuckle at the prince he'd known since he was born practically. "Relax Javier. You aren't rushing this. You've spent months getting to know each other, and the fairy was right. You two are each other's true love. You're made for each other, so relax and calm down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end! Thank you so much everyone who has made it this far and has stuck with me for this long. I really can't express how much your support means to me. Special thanks goes to Sei Desu Mei, thank you thank you thank you, you amazing person. This chapter of pure fluff is dedicated to you xx
> 
> So yes, please enjoy 2K words of fluff, and enjoy the conclusion to this story!!

Javier fiddled with his suit nervously, adjusting the cuff links again and again. His tutor, Brian, placed a hand gently on his shoulder, smiling slightly.

"Relax," the older man said with a little chuckle at the prince he'd known since he was born practically. "Relax Javier. You aren't rushing this. You've spent months getting to know each other, and the fairy was right. You two are each other's true love. You're made for each other, so relax and calm down."

"He is very young though Brian," Javier admitted quietly. "What if he changes his mind, or grows to regret marrying me?"

Brian rolled his eyes at him and hugged Javier gently with a soft smile. "It's okay to be nervous Javier, but trust me. This man loves you. Yes, he's young, but he still loves you clearly. Trust fate, and trust magic, and trust your heart. Do you love him?"

"God, yes Brian. Is that even a question?"

Brian chuckled lightly. "See? Your reaction proves to me that your feelings are real and that you truly care for him. So relax, okay?"

Javier opened his mouth to respond when a fanfare from the royal trumpet players blared out. Javier turned around and his breath caught in his throat when he spied Yuzuru at the end of the aisle.

The young prince looped his arm through his father's and smiled up at the man as they walked slowly down the aisle together. He was wearing a white suit with a dipped neckline and back that revealed his collarbones and the top of his spine as well as his shoulders. He still had on his crown, but white roses had been threaded through it, contrasting his black hair beautifully. His deep brown eyes were full of life and happiness, and he lit up as Daisuke walked him down the aisle to meet Javier. Once they got to the end, Daisuke let go of his son's arm and shook hands with Javier, smiling a little. The older king leaned towards the prince and whispered to him.

"If you hurt him, remember he has seven fairies willing to protect him. They'll kick your ass, and then I'll kick it too. Clear?"

Javier swallowed, eyes widening in fear. "A-as crystal Sir."

Daisuke patted him on the shoulder with a smile. "I'm joking Javier. Well, sort of." The king turned back to his son and kissed his forehead gently before he left the pair, standing with his wife.

"Dearly beloved," Shoma stood before the couple, clad in a lilac suit. Beside him, the Silver, Blue, Red, and Green fairies all held baskets of rose petals, and the Pink and Purple fairies held a cushion each with a ring. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Prince Javier Fernandez, and Prince Yuzuru Takehashi."

Yuzuru reached for Javier's hand and squeezed it gently, smiling up at him. Javier felt all his nerves vanish as his eyes met Yuzuru's locking onto them. He let out a small sigh of relief as he saw all the love in Yuzuru's eyes that he was sure was mirrored in his own eyes.

"If there is any reason why these two should not be together, please, speak now or forever hold your peace." Shoma spoke, and Yuzuru rubbed the back of Javier's hand with his thumb, tilting his head at him lightly. Javier had to fight the urge to pull his fiancee into a hug, cup his cheek, rub it lightly with his thumb, and kiss him passionately. The silence was deafening as they waited.

"In that case," Shoma continued, "do you, Javier Fernandez, take Yuzuru Takehashi to be your lawful and magical wedded husband?"

"I do," Javier whispered, eyes not leaving Yuzuru's. "I... Oh my God, yes, yes of course I do."

Shoma chuckled lightly. "And do you, Yuzuru Takehashi, take Javier Fernandez to be your lawful and magical wedded husband?"

"I do," Yuzuru said, eyes crinkling with his smile so much that they basically vanished. "Of course I do. I love Javi."

The Spanish prince had to swallow down his emotions as the Pink fairy stepped forwards. She presented Shoma with the cushion and he took the ring, handing it to Javier. Javier slipped it onto Yuzuru's finger carefully.

"This ring symbolises my love for you Yuzuru. It's a circle because it's eternal, and it's golden because you are like a golden light in my life, like the sun. I love you, and I never want to be apart from you. I will be by your side for as long as you want me to be. I love you so much."

Yuzuru's brown eyes were full of unshed tears as he took his own ring from the Purple fairy's cushion. He slipped it onto Javier's finger, taking a deep breath as he spoke seriously.

"Javier Fernandez. You saved me from the worst experience of my life. You saved my family from suffering. You saved us. You saved my kingdom. But you've done more than that. For the months I've known you, you've brought a beautiful ray of happiness into my life that I didn't know I needed. You've given me experiences that I've never had before, and you've improved my life so much. I can't even put into words how much you mean to me. Thank you so much Javier." Yuzuru took a deep breath and he smiled, a single tear running down his cheek. "Thank you. I... I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want to be with you for as long as you will have me."

Javier couldn't help himself; he pulled Yuzuru tightly into a hug, rubbing the back of his head gently. "I love you," he whispered to the other prince. Yuzuru chuckled through his tears lightly.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

Shoma smiled at the pair. "I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss."

Javier didn't wait to be told twice. He pulled Yuzuru into a hug, one hand resting on his waist as the other cupped Yuzuru's cheek. He wiped away Yuzuru's tears and smiled down at him. Both swallowed down their fears together and they then smiled. Javier's eyes flicked down to Yuzuru's lips and the other slid his hands up into Javier's curls. He tugged Javier down and they met in a kiss, smiling against each other.

Their families cheered and the other fairies threw the rose petals over the pair, showering them in petals and sparkles as they did. Javier held Yuzuru closer, deepening their kiss passionately. Yuzuru smiled more against him, and it was only Brian and Daisuke clearing their throats that broke the pair apart. Yuzuru blushed bright red and straightened his crown and suit from where Javier's hands had messed them up. Javier took Yuzuru's hand in his and they ran down the aisle together. Javier waved at their families, and Yuzuru waved his small bouquet of white roses that he held tightly in his other hand. The pair ran together towards the throne room that had been specifically decorated for their wedding.

In the throne room, Daisuke and Mao sat together with Brian next to both of them. The trio smiled brightly, dabbing at their eyes with tissues, as they watched Javier offer Yuzuru a hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked softly. Yuzuru bowed his head to him out of respect and force of habit before he took Javier's hand.

The Spanish prince led him to the centre of the room and placed his hand gently on Yuzuru's waist, other hand holding his gently. Yuzuru's hand slid up to rest on Javier's shoulder and they started to dance to the music.

A hush fell over the guests as they watched the pair dance together. It was a dance choreographed by love, and the love between the pair seemed to radiate from them, filling the room with their emotions. In the corner, Alina sniffed quietly, wiping at her eyes with a tissue.

"Alina?" Evgenia asked gently. "Are you alright?"

"I just love happy endings," Alina admitted through whimpers. Evgenia hugged her tightly, rubbing her back above her wings.

"Want to dance?"

Alina chuckled, wiping at her eyes, before she took her friend's hand and was led out into the dance area, next to the other couples that had joined in the dance alongside Yuzuru and Javier. Shoma slid over to Jason and whispered something to him. The Green fairy took the Lilac fairy's hand, and they took joined the dance floor, with the Lilac fairy's hand resting too low to be on the Green fairy's waist.

"Uh, Shoma..." Jason whispered. The Lilac fairy raised an eyebrow at him.

"You don't like it?"

"Not here!" Jason flushed slightly red. "We're in public!"

"Fine," Shoma moved his hand back up to the small of Jason's back. "Later then. When the little ones have gone to bed."

Jason's flush darkened and he choked on air. "You are so bad Shoma."

"You love it, you know you do."

"I love you," Javier whispered, and Yuzuru's hand moved up from on Javier's shoulder to rest on the back of his neck. Yuzuru kissed his cheek gently, smiling at his husband.

"I love you too Javi," Yuzuru whispered. "I love you more than I know how to say."

Javier's heart caught in his throat and he brushed some of Yuzuru's hair out of his eyes. "You are so beautiful. And wise, and kind, and generous, and... and wonderful."

Yuzuru giggled a little as a tear of happiness ran down his cheek. "You are handsome, and brave, and fearless, and kind, and loving, and fun. You are perfect to me, Javi." He stopped dancing and took Javier's hand gently. "Come with me?"

Javier followed him out of the throne room and they went down the stairs nearby, rushing down to the section of the palace where the temperature was significantly colder. Yuzuru stopped as they reached a large ice rink.

"You skate?" Javier asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"A little," Yuzuru laced up his skates tightly. "I have skates for Javi if you want?"

Javier smiled and tied up the skates. "I should warn you, I've skated before."

Yuzuru grinned as he stepped out onto the ice and Javier joined him. They skated around in lazy circles together before Javier took Yuzuru's hands, skating with him around the rink as if they were a pair of ice dancers. Yuzuru sighed and settled into their rhythm.

"I love this," Yuzuru admitted as Javier spun him carefully. "I love skating with Javi. You make me feel very safe and loved and..."

"And I will skate with you every single day if you ask me to," Javier confessed, hands finding Yuzuru's waist again. "Every single day for you Yuzuru."

Yuzuru's hands found their way into Javier's curls again and he kissed him passionately, pulling the taller prince into a kiss. Javier sighed happily into the kiss.

"Is Yuzuru's old room going to be big enough for them?" Mao asked Daisuke, eyes widening slightly in a panic. "Are they going to have enough room?"

"We can worry about that tomorrow." Daisuke said with a glare on his face. "All they'll need tonight is a bed."

"Daisuke!" Mao gasped and Brian choked on his wine, laughing into his cup. "We're in the presence of polite company! Act like a king!"

"We're family now," Brian said with a little laugh. "Please, don't worry about saying that sort of thing in front of me. Believe me, I know exactly what you mean. Javier was practically undressing Yuzuru with his eyes throughout the service."

Mao spluttered, shaking her head. "I'm done with you two! Enjoy chatting about the new couple!" She stood up, all but running into the kitchens away from them.

And so, as the kingdom rejoiced and celebrated Yuzuru and Javier's wedding, the couple hid in the private rink underneath the main castle. They skated together, lost in their dance and the gaze of the other. Yuzuru couldn't help but start crying at Javier.

"Hey, hey, Yuzu, what's wrong?" Javier skated to a stop, rubbing his cheek. "What's the matter?"

"I-I'm so in love with you..." Yuzuru stuttered, and Javier held him close, letting him rest his face in his shoulder.

"I'm so in love with you two, Yuzuru," Javier admitted, and he kissed his forehead gently. "I love you so much. You make me so happy."

And so, from that day on, their marriage, blessed by Shoma, made their kingdoms both shine brightly. Their love radiated across the continent, and they were beloved by all who saw them.

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
